


Из дикарки в леди

by Alex_Book



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M, Humor, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Book/pseuds/Alex_Book
Summary: Всеми любимый король Алистер Тейрин устраивает званый вечер! Приглашена вся знать Ферелдена, и даже сама Страж-командор. Вот только она не слишком стремится попасть на праздник. Народ поговаривает, что Страж стесняется своих дикарских повадок. Но тут появляется Натаниэль Хоу: он решает доблестно помочь горячо любимому командиру превратиться в леди.





	Из дикарки в леди

Сенешаль Вэрел стоял перед троном, неловко переминаясь. В руке он держал помятое письмо. Слоан Махариэль, отбивая пальцами ритмичную дробь, которой позавидовал бы опытный барабанщик, устало и злобно произнесла:  
  
− Вэрел, прекрати мяться! Говори, что там.  
  
Втянув голову в плечи, сенешаль робко передал послание. Травяные глаза Махариэль вчитывались в каждую букву, перепрыгивая со строчки на строчку.   
  
− И что тут такого, Вэрел? – пробубнила Слоан. – Приглашение от Алистера на званый вечер. Беспокоишься, что не успеем? Так мы прямо сейчас можем отправиться в дорогу. Днём раньше, днём позже – значения не играет. Любите вы – шемлены – из разных мелочей делать трагедию.  
  
− Командор, проблема не в этом, − сенешаль опасливо поднял взгляд от пола на Махариэль. – Там будет вся знать Ферелдена.  _Вся_.   
  
− И?   
  
− Будут разговоры, сплетни, танцы. Для вас накроют столы с изысканными блюдами и дорогими напитками. Вы понимаете, к чему я веду?   
  
Слоан, не мигая, смотрела на Вэрела.   
  
− Кучка богатых шемленов соберется вместе, чтобы потрепаться о знакомых и набить животы за счет короля. Ты про это?  
  
Сенешаль закатил глаза и, кажется, взвыл.  
  
− Буду честен, Командор. Вы прекрасная предводительница, спасительница нашей страны, на поле боя Вам нет равных, но…  
  
Махариэль прищурилась.  
  
− Но?  
  
− Но с этикетом и понятиями об аристократии у Вас есть… промахи. Думаю, это из-за Вашего… − Вэрел резко замолчал, прикусив кончик языка.  
  
Слоан не двигалась; казалось, что даже её внутренние органы окоченели от слов Вэрела.   
  
− Продолжай, − медленно и с напускным спокойствием произнесла она.  
  
На лице сенешаля было написано, что он готов отдать что угодно, хоть свою жизнь, только бы не договаривать фразу.   
  
− … из-за Вашего происхождения, − Вэрел глубоко вдохнул. – Вы не привыкли к подобным мероприятиям, правилам поведения, хотя давно среди нас живете. Мы для вас – эльфов – угнетали и враги. Аристократы же, со своей стороны, также считают долийцев дикарями и варварами, способными только бегать по лесу, охотиться на животных и убивать невинных людей.  
  
Договорив, Вэрел низко опустил голову, подобно узнику, подставляющемуся под топор палача. Махариэль медленно поднялась и вставала во весь свой внушительный, но маленький рост. Подошла вплотную. Со стороны они выглядели, словно охотник и дичь. Хоть срисовывай картину с натуры.   
  
− Я – дикарка? – вопрос, прозвучавший как угроза.  
  
− Командор, я этого не говорил…  
  
− Я – дикарка?! – Слоан сказала это так громко, что пауки, методично плетшие паутины, в страхе разбежались по расщелинам.   
  
Вэрел закрыл лицо руками, будто готовый вот-вот разрыдаться. Протерев глаза, он отнял ладони – его щеки и лоб жутко покраснели, как у больного чумой.   
  
− Командор, Вы не дикарка, но аристократы будут видеть вас именно ей. Сами же понимаете – человеческие предрассудки. Даже я им подвержен! Но чтобы опровергнуть эти стереотипы да заодно заручиться поддержкой знати (а она нам нужна в нынешнем положении – казна пустеет), Вам необходимо произвести самое лучшее впечатление. Для этого требуется обучиться, эм, основам. Вы согласны?   
  
Махариэль на весь зал щелкнула пальцами рук. Сенешаль резко вспотел, а к гортани, казалось, прилипли маленькие сухие песчинки. Но Слоан только сложила руки на груди, лицо её разгладилось, а на губах появилось некое подобие улыбки.  
  
− Звучит разумно, − она взмахнула кистью. – Продолжай, Вэрел.  
  
Сенешаль рвано выдохнул, мысленно благодаря Создателя, Андрасте и иже с ними за целую голову и другие части тела.   
  
− Поэтому я нашёл учителя, который научит Вас особенностям светской жизни.   
  
Он молниеносно отошел в сторону, давая выход будущему преподавателю.   
  
Брови Махариэль поползли вверх, а из груди вырвался смешок.  
  
− Хоу? Серьезно? Вот кого точно не ожидала увидеть.  
  
Натаниэль, возвышавшийся над Слоан более чем на фут, спрятал руки за спину, кивнул и еле заметно улыбнулся.   
  
− Он идеальная кандидатура, Командор, − сказал Вэрел. – Натаниэль вырос среди этих людей, он знает их нравы. К тому же, Хоу Ваш подчиненный и, думаю, вы легко сработаетесь.   
  
Махариэль молчала. Она не сводила травяных глаз с Натаниэля и в легкой задумчивости покусывала нижнюю губу.  
  
Тишина затянулась. Лоб сенешаля вновь покрылся испариной.   
  
− Хорошо, − протяжно произнесла Слоан. – Я согласна на Ваше предложение, Вэрел. Когда же начнутся занятия, «учитель»?  
  
− С завтрашнего дня.  
  
− Прекрасно. Что же, вопрос решен. Все могут быть свободны.   
  
Отвернувшись, Махариэль бойко, тихо насвистывая, зашагала в сторону трона, пока Вэрел, схватившись за сердце, уносился из зала, проклиная Амарантайн, Башню Бдения, работу, а самое главное – жуткую спасительницу Ферелдена.   
  


***

  
  
Натаниэль осматривал стол, подготовленный специально для него. Все должно было быть идеально, без каких-либо промахов, помарок. Нельзя опозориться, нельзя подвести Слоан. Хоу ласково улыбнулся. Мысли о Командоре заставили сердце, подобно волнующемуся танцору, засбоить от тяжкой нежности. Махариэль напоминала ему щенка мабари – милая, забавная, только норовит постоянно укусить. Будет скалиться и гавкать, но если помочь и впечатлить, то, возможно, позволит почесать животик. Именно это «позволение» необходимо было Натаниэлю. Только совсем не на животик.  
  
Слоан громко хлопнула дверью, оповестив всю Башню Бдения о своем приходе в столовую. Хоу тут же приосанился. Махариэль гордо прошествовала к нему, с прищуром смотря на стол.  
  
− Хоу, − коротко бросила она.  
  
− Командир, − вторил Натаниэль в ответ.  
  
− И чему же ты будешь меня сегодня учить?   
  
Хоу изящно указал на подготовленное место.  
  
− Этикету за столом.   
  
Губы Слоан сложились в струну для арфы, а желваки заходили ходуном. Ой-ой, грядет взрыв, но Натаниэль был к нему готов. Пара успокоительных и острых фраз уже прилегли на язык. Но Махариэль поборола себя. Только глаза враждебно поблескивали.   
  
− Ладно, начнем.  
  
Не успел Натаниэль, подобно галантному молодому человеку, отодвинуть стул, как Слоан быстро, легко и красиво, словно дикая галла, заскочила на мебель, плюхнувшись на мягкую обивку.   
  
У Хоу отвисла челюсть. За такую невестку отец и мать точно бы уши повыдирали. Хорошо, что он теперь сам вправе выбирать спутницу жизни, ибо ему-то по нраву подобный… задор.  
  
− Командир, Вы уже совершили ошибку. Нужно подождать, пока Ваш кавалер или слуга отодвинет стул, а уже после садиться на него.   
  
− А если его успеют занять раньше?  
  
Натаниэль непонимающе захлопал ресницами.   
  
− Что, простите?   
  
− Я зайду, выберу места, а какой-нибудь шемлен его тоже приметит. Пока я буду стоять, чего-то ждать, он его займёт! Нужно действовать мгновенно. Прямо как на охоте.   
  
Хоу не знал, что ему делать: продолжать удивляться или смеяться.  
  
− Командир, неужели Вы не посещали светских вечеров? Вы же Героиня Ферелдена, эрлесса Амарантайна! Не поверю, что Вас не приглашали.   
  
− Приглашать-то приглашали, − ответила Махариэль, попутно играясь с ножом, − но я не ходила. Если что-то серьезное – можно написать об этом в письме, я разберусь. А если просто хотят потратить мое время на бесполезную болтовню – нет уж. Особенно шемлены. Но это не всех касается, − быстро добавила она. – Ты и остальные мои Стражи отторжения не вызывают.  
  
 _«Ну и на этом спасибо»,_  − уныло подумал Натаниэль.  
  
− Ладно, понял Вас. Но Вы запомнили моё замечание? Подождать слугу или кавалера.  
  
− Уяснила, мастер Хоу, − уголки губ Слоан приподнялись и образовали лукавую улыбку.  
  
Сердце Натаниэля слегка кольнуло.   
  
Он аккуратно положил на тарелки приготовленное по традиционному ферелденскому рецепту мясо, тушеную брюкву с ячменем, по бокалам разлил красного вина (единственного, оставшегося в подвале) и, наконец, сел напротив Махариэль.   
  
− Итак, командир, еда подана, что будете делать?   
  
Шмяк!  
  
Нож, недавно крутившийся в руках Слоан, вонзился прямо в середину зажаренной баранины. Вилка же осталась лежать около тарелки.   
  
− Слоан… − ошарашено произнес Натаниэль, абсолютно забыв про субординацию.  
  
− Когда мы были в походах, кто-нибудь да пытался утащить мою еду. Так я могу удержать её на месте.  
  
 _«Нам предстоит очень, **очень** много работы»,_ − тяжко помыслил Хоу. 

***

  
  
− Fenedhis, Натаниэль, что это за ужас?!   
  
Слоан крутилась перед зеркалом в платье, сшитом для званого вечера. Длинные рукава и длинная юбка, шелковая вышивка телесного цвета, кожаный ремень, подпирающий грудь, узоры из серебряной нити, украшающие лиф. Про себя Хоу подметил, что платье, по крайне мере, выглядит дорого, и Махариэль не будет выделяться среди знати.   
  
− А что с ним не так, командир?   
  
− Всё! Абсолютно! – Слоан сердито мяла ткань руками. – Оно тесное, в нём невозможно двигаться. А вдруг нападут? Я пока достану оружие, меня успеют раз пять застрелить и раз десять порубить на кусочки. Нет-нет, оно отвратительное! А цвет? Кому может понравиться такое сочетание?!  
  
− Мне кажется, Вы немного преувеличиваете…  
  
Махариэль поперхнулась воздухом от возмущения.  
  
− Преувеличиваю?! Нет, Натаниэль, я адекватно смотрю на ситуацию! – рявкнула она, сотрясая своим голосом зеркало и Хоу. На стеклянной поверхности появились трещины, а на лице Натаниэля – морщины. – Такому платье место на костре. Слава Митал, у меня есть запасной вариант.  
  
Махариэль покопалась в комоде и юркнула за ширму. Натаниэль же сложил руки на груди и прислонился к косяку двери в ожидании. Он предполагал, что будет сложнее. Слоан крайне упряма, её сложно переубедить, но, благо, она шла на компромиссы. Прямо как он. Эта похожесть радовала Хоу и давала надеяться, что командир разглядит и другие достоинства, которые сделают его не просто «шемленом», подчиненным, а кем-то большим, кем-то  _близким_.  
  
− Я готова!  
  
Махариэль выпорхнула из-за ширмы. Глянув на неё, Натаниэль почувствовал, как в груди и штанах стало невыносимо тесно.   
  
В похожем наряде любила прохаживаться Веланна, привлекая взгляды «похотливых, грязных шемленов и плоскоухих». Только если у платья Веланны была открыта грудь, то у Слоан – ноги.  
  
Длинные тоненькие ножки, с изящной щиколоткой и икрой, покрытые замысловатыми долийскими татуировками, напоминающими виноградные лозы. Чуть выше – крепкие бедра, похожие на наливные яблоки, великолепно видные, благодаря огромному разрезу подола. А если отвести ногу чуть назад, то можно − благослови Создатель! − заметить часть нижнего белья.   
  
− Вот это то, что надо! – сказала Слоан, покрутившись на месте.  
  
− Нет, − сипло произнес Хоу.  
  
Ещё немного и его сердце остановилось бы − от перевозбуждения.  
  
− Это ещё почему? – холодно спросила Махариэль.  
  
 _«Потому что на тебя будут пялиться чужие мужики и пускать слюни»,_  − гневно пронеслось в голове Натаниэля.  
  
− Буду честен, командир, Ваше платье достаточно открытое. Боюсь, это вызовет излишний интерес со стороны знати. А нужно ли Вам это?  
  
Слоан понимающе кивнула.  
  
− Да, ты прав. Общаться с шемленами сверх меры у меня нет желания. Но надевать то платье я отказываюсь. Что же, придется искать третий вариант. Спасибо, Натаниэль.  
  
Махариэль прошествовала за ширму, а Хоу облегченно вытер пот с губ и лба.  
  


***

  
  
Тронный зал подходил как нельзя лучше: свободный, в меру пустой, с шикарными полами. Натаниэль расхаживал по нему уже которую минуту, дожидаясь Махариэль. Но ради нового занятия он готов был потерпеть.  
  
Хоу не заметил, как Слоан тихо прошмыгнула внутрь и встала рядом с ним. Он внутренне содрогнулся от испуга и восхитился её незаметностью, но виду не показал.   
  
− Что у нас сегодня, Натаниэль? – Махариэль устало помассировала шею.  
  
− Танцы, командир, − он не удержался от улыбки.   
  
− Да? И какие же?  
  
Хоу кратко описал урок.   
  
Слоан презрительно фыркнула:  
  
− Разве это танцы? Вы, шемлены, совсем в них не смыслите. Вот наши танцы… − она мечтательно закрыла глаза, погружаясь в воспоминания. – Полная луна, тихий треск костра, перезвон колокольчиков и мягкая мелодия флейты. Если есть ветер, то ветки нежно стучат по аравелям. И ты в это время отдаешься на милость танца. Танец – это, ведь, стихия, как огонь, вода или ветер. Её нужно обуздать, обхитрить, но ни в коем случае не осквернить. Позволить завладеть тобой, но контролировать ситуацию. И только тогда получится нечто… чудесное, − горько произнесла Махариэль. Грусть овладела её лицом.  
  
− Звучит прекрасно, − прошептал Натаниэль.  
  
− Да, прекрасно. И красиво. Но перестанем ворошить прошлое. Показывай, что надо делать.  
  
Они встали друг напротив друга прямо в центре.   
  
− Командир, положите левую руку мне на плечо, а правую – на мою ладонь.  
  
Она смело выполнила указания. Кисть у неё оказалась маленькая, узкая, с натертыми пальцами лучника. Такую ручку держать бы и держать, не выпуская.  
  
Свою руку Натаниэль положил Махариэль на талию. Она негодующе вскинула бровь.  
  
− Это что?  
  
− Так надо, командир. Я должен Вас вести во время танца. Подвиньтесь ко мне, пожалуйста.  
  
Шажок.  
  
− Ближе.  
  
Ещё шажок.   
  
− Командир, ближе!  
  
Она неуверенно поддалась вперед. Теперь Хоу ощущал цветочный аромат и чужое тепло. На миг ему привиделось невозможное. Он пригляделся. Кончики ушей у Слоан покраснели.  _«Она смущается?»_ , − ошеломлено подумал Натаниэль.  
  
− Хоу, мы так и будем стоять или начнем танцевать? – выпалила Махариэль, озираясь по сторонам.  
  
− Да-да, конечно, − поспешно сказал Хоу. – Итак, я шагаю вперед, Вы – назад. Попробуем?  
  
Пробовали они раз пять. Несмотря на свою внимательность и быструю реакцию, Слоан умудрялась наступать на ноги Натаниэлю, да и самой получать по пальцам. Она шипела, злилась, корила Алистера и его вечер, но неустанно продолжала двигаться. Вскоре у них получилось танцевать, возможно, неправильно, но ритмично и лаконично.   
  
− У Вас отлично получается, командир!  
  
− Это благодаря тебе, Натаниэль.  
  
Они остановились и одарили друг друга улыбками. Руки же продолжали сжимать тело партнера. Первой это заметила Слоан. Она буквально отскочила назад и отвернулась в другую сторону, лопоча:  
  
− Думаю, нам нужно сделать перерыв. Завтра продолжим.  
  
Не успел Хоу и слова вставить, как Махариэль исчезла на лестнице.  
  


***

  
 _«Пока вечер проходит хорошо»_ , − решил про себя Натаниэль, отпивая бренди.  
  
Ферелденская знать маячила перед взором, окидывая презрительными или встревоженными взглядами. Память об отце ещё не забылась и ярко отражалась на Натаниэле. Но его это мало заботило. Больше волновала Слоан.  
  
Она, как подобает дочери своего народа, держалась уверено и гордо. Не хамила, была спокойна и сдержана, но без излишней строгости. Платье, по желанию Махариэль, было свободным, но закрытым, для избежание лишнего внимания. Но даже оно не спасало от новоявленных поклонников. В их сторону летели самые отборные ругательства от Хоу. Некоторых он старался теснить и не пропускать к командиру.   
  
Где-то прогремел взрыв смеха и чоканья. Около Натаниэля материализовалась Слоан.  
  
− Как Вам вечер, командир?  
  
− Скучно и напряженно. Единственное, что порадовало – повстречалась с Алистером. Поговорили, вспомнили былое, пока его не увели тейрны. Старый   
друг, как-никак.  
  
Хоу хмыкнул.  
  
− Не думал, что Вы дружите с человеком.  
  
− Не все вы плохие, − горестно усмехнулась Махариэль, − я знаю. Но хороших людей мало. Алистер − один из них и он мой друг. Ты один из них и ты тоже мой друг.  
  
Голосовые связки Хоу будто воспалились. Было больно говорить, но как же хотелось вновь услышать заветные слова!  
  
− Я Ваш друг? – прохрипел Натаниэль.  
  
Слоан звонко, подобно хрустальным брызгам дождя, засмеялась.  
  
− Конечно, мой друг! Как может быть иначе? Ты мне так помог с этим вечером, выдержал все мои истерики и неудачи, а для этого, скажу я тебе, нужно колоссальное терпение. Поэтому, Натаниэль, давай перейдем на «ты». И зови меня по имени.   
  
Улыбка без спроса залезла на губы. И в этот самый момент заиграл оркестр.  
  
Хоу не мог упустить шанс. Поклонившись, он взял Слоан за руку и насколько возможно интимнее произнес:  
  
− Потанцуешь со мной?   
  
Натаниэль впервые увидел нечто − лицо Махариэль полностью запунцовело. Но она не отвела взгляда как обычно, нет. Только коротко кивнула и решительно двинулась с Хоу к танцующим парам.


End file.
